


Backstreet's Back Alright

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: Backstreet Vamps [2]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Rice
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-17
Updated: 2002-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lestat, great news! I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, you know, about being a boy band?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstreet's Back Alright

"Lestat, great news! I've been thinking a lot about what you said the other day, you know, about being a boy band?"

Oh yeah, I did say something like that, didn't I? The past week my mind (and every other last inch of my body) had been so totally occupied by my beautiful Louis that I had totally forgotten about it - as had surely been Louis's intention, the sneaky little Creole! Ah well, it's not like a week of screwing each other's brains out non-stop wasn't fun, so I forgave him.

Oh, you wanted to know who was talking? Right. Well, Louis and I had taken a short break to go feed and when I'd gotten back there was a message on the machine from Daniel. Apparently not only had he decided the boy band thing was a good idea, but he'd managed to convince Armand, too! Oh, this was getting me all excited about the idea again!

Now to call Danny back. "Daniel, hey! So you've decided to go along with the idea, huh?"

"Yeah, there hasn't been much happening lately, and I figured it'd give us something to do. Besides, all the fan mail from the rabid teeny-boppers'll make Armand as jealous as hell, and he's so damn cute when he's jealous..."

Ugh, I didn't want to think about the Imp being jealous. It probably involved more whips and chains than cuteness, but Danny always was a little off.

"So what do the others think? Have you managed to convince anyone else?" he asked.

Oh, well, I couldn't really tell him I'd totally forgotten the whole deal now, could I? Not when he was all gung-ho about it. So I lied, of course. "I've been trying to convince Louis all week, but he's so stubborn, you know. And Marius and David are just dead set against the whole idea. I mean, I could probably convince Louis, but I don't know about the two of them..."

"Who needs those old sticks-in-the-mud then? We can do it with just the four of us!" Oh, this was too good, he was falling right into my little trap.

"But, Danny, without Marius...well, I don't like to say this," like hell I don't, "but without him you'll be the old one. You don't want to be the old one, do you?"

There, I had him. Now he was going to do all the work of convincing them for me! "I'm not old!" he exclaimed.

"But you are, Daniel, think about it. In mortal years, Armand is just a teenager, and Louis and I are both in our early twenties..." I trailed off, leaving unspoken what we both knew, that although he did look young, he _was_ in his thirties, and compared to the rest of us...well, you get the picture.

"Fine, I'll think of something!" And with that he hung up.

And good timing, too, as I heard Louis's step on the porch just then. This wasn't going to be easy. There were two choices. I could either try to talk him into it, which would almost certainly end in a fight with lots of things broken and perhaps burnt. Or I could try and trick him into it, which would also end up in a fight once he figured out what was going on. What to do, what to do...?

Well, I decided to bring up the subject again with Louis and see what his reaction was. Maybe like Danny, he'd had a change of heart. One could always hope.

Although really, half the fun in this would be lost if Louis really got into it, much as I'd like to see that. I mean, he's so cute when he's sulking. But then again, there's a fine line between a cute, sulking Louis and a rampaging, pyromaniac Louis...don't I know it!

Oh, right. So here I was debating with myself in the hallway when Louis came in. He was wearing a green t-shirt that really brought out his eyes (like they need any help!) and ooh, my jeans. I could tell because they were looser than he normally likes his, just a size or so too big. God, I love it when he wears my clothes! And his hair was down and long, just the way I like it. Damn! He was doing this on purpose now, I knew it. Trying to distract me from my goal.

Goal? Oh yes, my goal. "Louis, honey," I said sweetly and for some reason he got this look on his face like he knew what was coming.

"What?" he said, coming to stand before me.

"I was just wondering if you'd given any thought to my suggestion that we form a band? You know, I think it would do us all some good to have a big group activity like this."

"Oh, I don't know," he whispered seductively as he ran his hands down my back, pulling my shirt out of the waistband of my pants and then running them back up under the fabric, massaging the muscles. His fangs pierced my neck and I gasped, but they were out again before more than a drop welled out. He lapped up the blood and let his fangs graze the vein lightly...what a tease!

My own fangs ached for a taste of him, but he wasn't having any of that just yet. He pressed even closer to me, grinding his erection against mine, while at the same time pulling his upper body away so that he could look up at me.

"_I_ think it's nice to spend some time with just the two of us...don't you?" His voice was so low and husky I could barely hear him, but he was one up on me there, I couldn't even speak at all.

Ah, and then he smiled. God, they say Helen of Troy had a face that launched a thousand ships, right? Well when Louis does that slow, sexy smile of his he could cause World War III, I swear.

I finally found my voice again somehow. "I, yeah, just the two of us is cool."

* * *

Damn it! Louis had totally managed to outsmart me once again. There was no doubt in my mind that he was doing this on purpose, the whole passive-aggressive thing. Refusing to even confront me on the issue of forming a band, instead he just used his, his...well, feminine wiles is definitely not the right word, there's nothing feminine about Louis, I can vouch for that, but masculine wiles just doesn't have the same ring to it... Anyway, he just kept distracting me!

Three whole nights had passed since I'd talked to Daniel. Three nights where I could barely remember my own name, much less the fact that I wanted to start a boy band. Ooh! It was a good thing Danny was working on David and Marius, because otherwise we'd be getting nowhere.

But tonight I'd woken before Louis and quickly gotten out of the bed, dressed, and downstairs while I still had a chance. Louis was obviously under the impression that I let my crotch and my fangs do the thinking and that he could easily control me this way. Well, it didn't say much to my credit that he'd managed to do so for over a week, really it didn't. But that was about to stop right now. Right this very instant.

Right. Easier said than done. Because the problem was that I had to get away from Louis to even think straight, and I couldn't very well convince him to do anything if I was constantly avoiding him.

No, I had to be able to resist Louis. That was all there was to it. I'm not weak, after all. Surely I had more willpower than this? Yes, that's right. I'm strong, I can do this. Louis does not define me as a man. Hell, I lived a whole thirty-one years before I ever even met him! LASL - Lestat Against Sexy Louis. I should make a bumper sticker.

"Lestat? Are you downstairs?" Aha! Now was my big chance to prove to myself, to prove to Louis, and to prove to the world, that I was more than just a, a sex-starved blond bimbo!

"Yeah, I'm in the sitting room. I want to talk to you." That's it, a firm, commanding tone. I was the one in charge here. I'm the maker. I'm six years older than him! Six years makes a big difference. It does!

Aaaagh! Had I been able to scream, I'm sure the whole city of New Orleans would have heard me, but I couldn't. Instead my jaw just hung open like an idiot. Louis, Louis, Louis - it was more than I could handle.

While I'd been sitting down here trying to come up with a plan, he'd apparently taken a shower. Now he was glistening, dripping wet, his black hair tangled and falling in his face, and the finishing touch...one of those emerald green towels I'd bought him. He'd slung it around his waist loosely...so loose, in fact, that I wondered how it managed to stay on all the way down here from the bedroom.

I was entranced by the way the water dripped down from his hair and rolled, drop by drop, down his chest, over the firm muscles of his shoulders and arms... And then the towel did begin to slip, but he caught it and held it up with one hand, making sure not to let it drop all the way.

"You wanted to see me?" His voice, he sounded so innocent...and I'm supposed to be the actor here!? _Okay_, I told myself, _just calm down, take a deep breath, and don't.think.about.Louis!_

Easier said than done. "Why, why don't you sit down?" As he moved towards the couch to sit next to me, I panicked and pointed wildly at a chair across the room. "Over there! Over there!" Damn him!

"Okay, I wanted to talk about this whole band thing. I got a call from Daniel the other day. He and Armand are up for it, and he's going to work on convincing Marius and David." The whole time I was talking, I was trying hard not to look at him. Look at anything else, think of anything else, but don't.think.about.Louis! It was like a mantra I repeated to myself.

Taking a deep breath, I went on. "So you see, you're the only one holding out now. You remember what it was like before, with The Vampire Lestat. You don't want to be on the sidelines again, do you?" I raised my gaze to look him in the eye and was surprised at what I saw. He was actually considering it!

"Well..." he began slowly, "I can see this means more to you than I'd thought. To tell you the truth, I figured if you were this easily distracted then you must not really be serious."

_Aha!_ I thought. _The truth comes out! He was trying to distract me, the sneaky little bastard!_

"But obviously I was wrong," no, you had it pretty much right on the nose there, "so...since this means so much to you, and I do want to spend as much time with you as possible, how about this?" He paused for a moment and shifted in the chair, causing his towel to slip open, exposing the length of his thigh. My jeans suddenly felt several sizes too small and I was sure the neighbors must be able to hear my heart racing.

"...so what do you think?" It was only then that I realized he had been talking, my mind had totally shut down there for a minute. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

He gave me a long-suffering look and repeated himself slowly. "I said, I'll go along with all this if, and only if, David and Marius agree to it, too."

Oh, now I saw where he was going with this. He obviously thought those two would never agree, thus ensuring that my plan would never even get off the ground. Well, I admit I wasn't so sure about how Danny was going to go about convincing them myself, but as long as he managed it somehow, that was all that mattered.

"Okay, sounds good to me." _Now that that's all settled._ "So where were we...?"

Just then Louis stood up, clutching at the towel to make sure it didn't fall (damn him!) and headed back upstairs. At first I thought this was a good thing, but then he called back over his shoulder, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to read. I haven't even picked up a book in over a week!"

What!? Read!? Nonononono. "Come back here! You're not getting out of this that easily!" And what did he do then? He started running! Up the stairs! And the towel stayed on! (Damn him!) I sprinted up after him, catching up just before he got to his door. Grabbing his shoulders, I pinned him to the wall.

"Ha! You can't fight me and still hold up your damned towel at the same time! I've been going crazy looking at you since you first came downstairs and you know it!" I growled and bared my fangs at him, and what did he do? He laughed! The bastard laughed at me! And then all of a sudden it dawned on me. He was enjoying this! I began to wonder if he'd really wanted to read at all, or if it was all just a ploy.

Keeping one hand on his shoulder, I brought his free hand up above his head and pined it there. Now he had no choice but to drop the towel if he wanted to have any chance of escaping. He let it drop to the floor, but instead of struggling, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me forward for a kiss.

As Louis reached down to unzip my jeans, I heard a sound from downstairs, but I was too wrapped up in what we were doing to care.

"...Ahem." The voice came again, this time too loud for me to ignore. I froze and looked over the railing, only to see Daniel standing there looking right up at us with a huge grin on his face.

"Did I interrupt?" he asked.

Louis immediately scrambled for his towel, trying desperately to cover himself up. Damn him and his modesty, I was ready to finish what we'd started, Daniel or no Daniel, but I guess that wasn't in the offing.

I buttoned my jeans back up and headed downstairs. Louis had already disappeared into his room to get dressed. "This'd better be good, Daniel, or you're toast."

"It is, don't worry." He had something in his hand, a manila envelope or something. What the hell was he up to? "I've just come from Marius's place; he and David are in."

"Are you serious!? What did you do?"

He waved the envelope at me as if that explained it all. "If at first you don't succeed, try blackmail," he laughed.

_Blackmail? Oh, this could be fun._

I grabbed the envelope from his hand, dumping the contents onto the table - and immediately wished I hadn't. I know I've been said to be a bit of a voyeur, but this...God, no. I did not need to know this about Marius. And David! Hadn't I raised him better than this!? Well, no, I suppose not, but still!

"Okay, Dan, you'd better start at the beginning."

He sat down on the couch and I took a seat in one of the chairs, ugh, wet. I moved to a chair that Louis had not been in recently and motioned for him to begin.

"Well, it's like this. After I talked to you, I went over to Marius's place to see what their opinions on the matter were. As I expected, neither was really gung-ho about the idea. In fact, they seemed to think Armand and I had lost our minds for deciding to go along with it. Not that Armand really had a choice, I mean once I..." I held up my hand to stop him. Don't wanna go there.

"Right, right. Well, anyway, they practically threw me out of the house then, and David yelled after me not to come back until I'd given up these 'bloody foolish notions' of mine."

He paused and waved at the photos. "That's when I got the idea for this."

"But how on Earth did you ever suspect? I mean, I certainly had no idea..."

"The closet, Lestat. The closet door was open."

"So you staked out their house the next day?" I guessed.

"Exactly. They went out to feed right after sunset, so while they were gone, I set up a few video cameras here and there around the house." He laughed. "Then today when they went out to feed, I collected the cameras, took them to Kinko's to make captures and print them out, and then paid them another little visit."

"And they let you in? Despite the fact that they'd told you not to come back? Surely they didn't think you'd given up so soon? I mean, if nothing else, you're persistent. How many years did you play your little game with Armand? Ten? I certainly wouldn't expect you to give up in one day."

He smiled at that one. "Oh no, they didn't want to let me in at first, but then I slipped one of these babies in through the mailbox..." Of course, it all made sense now.

Louis had come downstairs now. I was slightly pissed at him for having run away, but then I saw what he was wearing. Jeans, ripped in several places, including one on each leg right under his ass, and a tight red mesh shirt - a definite sign that he was ready to pick up where we'd left off once Daniel was gone.

Hell, I was ready to pick things up right then and there, but Louis gave me one of those "touch me and you die" looks, so I just sat back in my chair and pouted. Then I noticed Daniel's gaze seemed to be lingering a little too long on my precious fledgling, so I glared at him and told him to get on with his story.

"Good God!" Before Daniel could even open his mouth, Louis picked up one of the photos and stared at it, a sick look on his face. He shuddered and placed it back down on the table, backing away to sit down in one of the chairs. Ugh, the wet one again. I beckoned for him to come sit on my lap, but instead he went over and sat down by Daniel on the couch.

Danny tore his eyes away from Louis and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Where was I...? Oh, right."

The whole time he was talking, he looked directly at me, trying to pretend Louis didn't exist. _Bravo, Danny, bravo,_ I mentally congratulated him. _I really would hate having to kill you._

"So they let me in pretty quick once they saw the photo, and once I was inside with my envelope, they were pretty much ready to do anything I said to keep these from circulating through the rest of the coven. I sort of hinted they might end up at the offices of various tabloids and skin magazines, too, if they weren't careful. Not to mention the fact that Talamasca members might awaken to find a few of the more choice shots on their bedside stands."

"Oh, the Talamasca! Good thinking. That ought to keep David in line." I looked over at Louis, but he seemed to still be in shock. "Cher, was this too much for you to handle? I know you're sensitive..."

"No, no, it's not that. It's..." His eyes got a sort of desperate look to them. "I never thought they'd agree...!"

Oh, that. I'd been having so much fun with the thought of blackmailing Mr. High and Mighty Marius and his consort of pomposity David, that I'd totally forgotten about the band. Again. Couldn't let Louis know that, though.

"That's right. We're all in on it now. I'll start making the calls immediately." Then my eye caught the torn jeans and the mesh shirt and I remembered myself. Right. Louis first, phone calls later.

"Time for you to be going now, Danny," I said as I literally shoved him out the door. "I'll call you."

* * *

Within six months, we were a fully-fledged boy band. Our name was Southside Six, on account of us all being from the south. Well, Louis is from the south, the rest of us have just lived there for a long time - or not so long a time in the case of Marius and David. Come to think of it, even Louis was born in France... Oh well.

When they decided to call us Southside Six, I asked if our accents would conflict with that image, but they said we wouldn't be doing much speaking anyway.

Our first single was a hit, went straight to number one on the charts. The second and third ones did well, too. We have plans to release an album soon, and we're in the middle of a tour. I'm thinking of maybe taking a break after this. It's always better to go out with a big bang (you know, like having people burst into flames at your concert courtesy of one mad queen vampire) while you're ahead rather than fade away. But who knows?

Louis seems to be taking to this quite well, actually. He's always enjoyed singing, although not in front of an audience, and once he got the hang of the dance moves, he found he enjoys that, too. With our vampire senses, picking up new moves is a cinch, so we rarely have to practice more than once or twice before a performance. I, of course, love being in the spotlight, especially with my Louis by my side.

Armand is not happy in his role as "the young one" and goes around with a perpetual scowl on his face. I still haven't gotten up the courage to ask Daniel how he convinced him; I'm not sure I ever want to know. Danny's thrilled, though. He's got quite a following. So does Armand, but he just burns the fan letters and threatens to do the same to the fans themselves.

As for Marius and David, they're bending over backwards to do whatever Danny and I say. Louis has trouble looking them in the eye anymore, though, and tends to stay away. I hope this doesn't cause a permanent rift between my fledglings, but if it does, it's no one's fault but David's own. Well, and Daniel's, I suppose, for taking the photos in the first place, but that's beside the point.

So this is where my story ends. The story of how Danny and I managed to outwit three of the most intelligent vampires on the planet! Ah, that has a nice ring to it. Sigh. No one ever writes stories about me or Danny outwitting anyone.

Oh, I suppose you want to know what those photos were all about? I know you're probably thinking along the lines of hardcore bondage, but it was worse. Much worse. You see, they had discovered a little thing called cosplay. You know, dressing up in costumes? Not like little kids at Halloween costumes; that's cute. No, like grown men and women at sci-fi and anime conventions costumes. That's not cute, it's scary. Especially when the grown men are dressed as Sailor Moon. So, I think you're starting to get the picture, but since my mind's been scarred, I might as well give you all the gory details and scar you, too.

The closet Danny had mentioned was the huge walk-in kind. Filled wall-to-wall with various costumes, most of them fairytale or anime related, although some were literary or even based on real people. The photos were only from one night, but there was quite a variety in both costumes and poses.

There was Marius dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, skirts hitched up around his waist, with David in a wolf costume. There was Ash and Pikachu, there was Oliver and Fagan, there was Bill Clinton and Al Gore, there was Bill Clinton and Monica Lewinsky re-enacting the famous stained dress scene...with Marius as Monica! But by far the most disturbing of all was the Little Mermaid setup with David as Ariel (mermaid tail, seashell bra, and all!) and Marius as Ursula the Sea Witch!

So there you have it...a sad, sad tale of vampires gone bad. Although I'm thinking Louis in that Red Riding Hood getup might be pretty sexy...


End file.
